Négatifs
by Eejil9
Summary: "Mais quelle obscurité serait assez épaisse pour vous faire paraître moins obscur qu'elle ? il n'est pas de nuit sans lune qui ne paraisse être midi si vous vous y promenez" [Bernard Marie Koltès] Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus d'obscurité, plus de midi. Seulement la culpabilité. Peut-on, finalement, partager autre chose que des regrets ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Je continue à publier mes vieilles fics.**

 **Voici une fic qui me tient particulièrement à coeur et dont je suis très fière, c'est un court diptyque sur la relation (amicale, cela va de soi) de Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue. Deux portraits en miroir... Ou en négatifs ;)**

 **Je l'ai écrite dans le cadre du concours De Vous à Nous de Seonne sur HPF. Merci à Princesse d'HPF pour sa relecture et ses conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Minerva s'agenouilla dans l'herbe un peu jaunie par le soleil, et déposa une gerbe de lys blancs sur le tertre d'herbe nue qu'était devenue la tombe, avant de se relever. Il n'y avait jamais eu de pierre ou d'inscription, que dire d'un homme aussi mauvais que bon ? Ce n'était pas lui rendre honneur que d'effacer une partie de lui, même pour ne garder que le meilleur...

La directrice de Poudlard soupira. Comme tous les vivants qui ont perdu un être cher, elle regrettait le temps perdu. Tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé à le côtoyer sans remarquer qui il était, sans lui accorder l'attention qu'il aurait méritée. Et agenouillée là devant ce tertre d'herbe sèche, elle sentait la culpabilité la gagner, et comme à chaque fois, elle versa une larme, une larme unique pour l'ami perdu. Elle était heureuse que Harry Potter ait obtenu que Severus soit enterré à Poudlard, dans le parc. L'école avait été, finalement, sa seule maison.

Oh, Minerva se souvenait, elle se souvenait de tout. L'indifférence, l'incompréhension, l'amitié naissante puis forte, et la colère ensuite, le sentiment amer de la trahison.

Severus avait longtemps été un élève dans l'ombre, Minerva ne s'était pas réellement préoccupée de lui, malgré ses résultats honorables voire brillants. Pire encore, elle était partie avec un a priori négatif. Elle considérait toujours les Serpentards avec une méfiance spontanée, et si, après la guerre, c'était bien malgré elle, dans les années 1970, elle aurait défendu son point de vue avec la fougue d'une jeunesse qu'elle n'avait déjà plus. L'élève Severus n'avait été pour elle qu'une graine de Mangemort, et elle n'avait pas réellement eu tort... Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir vu le potentiel en lui, de n'avoir pas essayé de le sauver de ses démons. Tout aurait été différent.

L'élève avait à peine quitté les bancs de l'école de magie qu'il y revenait comme professeur. Minerva avait tempêté contre Albus. Elle voulait bien croire que le directeur faisait confiance au Mangemort, même si elle ignorait pourquoi, mais tout de même, lui confier des enfants... Repenti ou non, il avait torturé, tué, quel modèle pouvait-il bien donner ? Il avait fait le choix de la magie noire, que pouvait-il bien leur apprendre de bon ?

Combien de temps était-elle restée méfiante ? Comment chiffrer le temps perdu ? Plusieurs années sans doute... ça avait commencé par de petites piques, au départ peu cordiales, sur la compétition entre leur deux maisons, ou, bien sûr, ses méthodes d'enseignements qu'elle jugeait douteuse : il n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris la subtile nuance entre se faire respecter et se faire craindre ! Elle avait commencé par attaquer ce collègue solitaire qui ne parlait guère qu'à Albus, et encore, parce que le vieux sorcier ne lui en laissait pas le choix. Elle avait été bien surprise de l'entendre répondre avec cynisme.

Surprise, oui... Il avait été si apathique, si sombre depuis son retour à Poudlard – ou plutôt, ça avait commencé quelques temps après son retour, elle comprenait désormais – qu'elle avait _ressenti_ le besoin de le provoquer, pour faire naître dans son regard autre chose que du découragement. Et dire que Minerva avait longtemps, jusqu'à sa mort en réalité, cru que c'était à cause de la perte de son maître ! Si elle avait su d'où lui venait ce désespoir, si elle avait su à quel point il avait tout perdu...

Et même, aurait-elle fait quelque chose ? Sûrement pas... Toujours était-il que, peu à peu, ils s'étaient apprivoisés, sans même s'en rendre véritablement compte. A coup de piques, de joutes verbales. En devenant adversaires, ils étaient peu à peu devenus amis, pour autant qu'on puisse devenir ami avec Severus Rogue quand on ne se nommait pas Lily Evans.

Pomona était gentille, mais elle manquait de répondant. Filius était efficace, mais bien trop droit pour ce genre de joutes. Albus était au-dessus de ces querelles, et les autres... Severus était peu à peu devenu l'interlocuteur privilégié de Minerva, même si elle ne s'en était réellement rendu compte que lorsqu'il avait cessé de l'être. Elle avait fini par mettre de côté son passé de Mangemort, sans même le remarquer...

Plus encore, la si droite directrice des Gryffondor avait fini par juger accessoire l'atroce habitude qu'avait son collègue de traumatiser les élèves qui n'étaient pas de sa maison, préférant remarquer au contraire comme il était dévoué envers les Serpentards.

En réalité, Severus avait appris à Minerva que le monde n'était pas divisé entre les bons et les mauvais. Que rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. Que l'on ne choisissait pas objectivement ses amis en fonction de leurs qualités. Qu'on pouvait apprécier une personne en dépit de ses choix, et même en dépit de ses convictions.

Minerva sourit avec mélancolie, emportée par les souvenirs. Elle s'assit à même le sol, ignorant la protestation de ses vieux os.

Elle avait même pardonné à Severus le moment où il avait failli causer la perte de Sirius, parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'on pouvait comprendre sans cautionner. Elle avait compris la haine de son collègue, même s'il n'en avait rien dit. Severus ne se confiait jamais, tout ce qu'on apprenait, il fallait le deviner. Elle avait compris sa haine pour celui qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer, qui l'avait un jour entraîné entre les griffes d'un loup garou, et qui l'avait, indirectement, rendu redevable envers son ennemi de toujours.

Et l'amitié, et la compréhension, étaient devenues admiration quand Severus était retourné chez son ancien maître avec la certitude d'une punition cruelle, quand il avait endossé le rôle dangereux d'agent double, quand il avait abandonné une vie sûre et tranquille pour une lutte dont il ne partageait même pas les idéaux.

Pourtant c'était cette admiration qui avait perdu Minerva.

Et tout ce temps perdu, toute cette aide qui n'avait pas été apportée...

Quand un ami en avait tué un autre, quand Severus était devenu directeur de Poudlard à la solde de Voldemort, elle s'était tellement sentie trahie. Elle avait sincèrement cru qu'il lui avait menti, pendant tout ce temps. Qu'il avait menti à Albus, qu'il n'avait jamais changé... Si elle ne l'avait pas tant admiré, si elle s'était contentée d'essayer de le comprendre sas chercher à cautionner, elle aurait pu s'en remettre.

Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle l'avait tant haï pour cette amitié gâchée dont elle n'avait compris le prix que maintenant qu'elle la perdait. Elle n'avait cessé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pendant la dernière année avant sa mort, elle avait refusé de comprendre, elle ne lui avait pas offert un pardon qu'il avait cependant semblé chercher.

Elle l'avait vu, pourtant, la chercher des yeux, tenter de lui parler, mais se raviser au dernier moment. Elle aurait pu comprendre, si elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par la haine... Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin du récit de Harry Potter, elle aurait pu l'aider, lui pardonner, l'épauler dans les moments difficiles.

Il était part seul, et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Evidemment, il y avait eu Harry, son regard, celui de Lily, posé sur lui mais... Pendant un an il n'avait eu personne avec qui parler, si ce n'étaient les assassins de la femme qu'il avait tant aimée.

Il était parti seul. En y pensant elle sentait son ventre se tordre.

Minerva soupira. Finalement, Severus avait apporté du gris dans son monde en noir et blanc, dans un sens comme dans l'autre : il lui avait appris à aimer, comprendre et admirer un Mangemort, et il l'avait également mise face à ses propres erreurs.

Les erreurs de la haine gratuite et du temps perdu.

L'erreur qu'elle avait commise en refusant d'aider cet adolescent perdu, souffre-douleur de ses élèves préférés.

L'erreur qu'elle avait commise en refusant de comprendre la grandeur de son action et la force de son courage, alors qu'il avait tenté, seul et contre tous, d'assurer leur victoire dans cette guerre.

Culpabilité et temps perdu, voilà ce qui restait à Minerva. Assise dans l'herbe sèche, elle regardait à travers les larmes qui coulaient désormais à flots la gerbe de lys blancs se flétrir sur le tertre. Ironie du sort, de choisir de telles fleurs à offrir à l'homme qui lui avait montré que le monde était gris.


	2. Chapitre 2

De la fenêtre de son bureau, Severus voyait l'école s'agiter. Les professeurs, les élèves majeurs et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se préparaient au combat, et il savait que sa marque ne tarderait pas à le brûler. Il ne survivrait pas à cette nuit-là, il le savait. L'agent double serait forcément trahi, il se demandait simplement quel camp le ferait en premier. Il se demandait aussi quel camp aurait le plus raison... Lui aussi, finalement, les avait trahis. Il avait trahi l'Ordre avant même de le rejoindre, et puis, en levant sa baguette sur Albus, même si le vieux sorcier le lui avait demandé. Il avait trahi Voldemort, plus encore, en changeant de camp, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. La fin était la même après tout. Lily était morte. Harry Potter allait mourir, il allait mourir... Il aurait aussi bien pu se jeter d'une falaise en quittant Godric's Hollow cette nuit-là, cela lui aurait évité bien des souffrances. Il ne tirait aucune gloire de ce courage vain. Changer de camp n'avait eu qu'une seule conséquence : maintenant, il avait conscience des crimes qu'il avait commis. Tous ces innocents torturés, assassinés froidement comme s'ils n'étaient que des animaux destinés à l'abattoir. Ils le hantaient. Le pire était sans doute le souvenir de ceux qu'il avait dû tuer après s'être rallié à Dumbledore, après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après s'être sevré de toute cette magie noire qui le saturait et le dégoûtait. Replonger lui avait fait tellement de mal... Il se souvenait de leur regard. Il avait levé sa baguette à chaque fois en sachant que c'était mal.

Comme il avait haï cette culpabilité insidieuse, dès le début, dès qu'il avait commencé à se remettre de la mort de Lily...

Oh, ce n'était pas venu tout de suite. Au début, il avait été trop dévasté pour se poser ce genre de questions. Il ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il avait perdu, et à l'inanité de la vie qui lui restait à vivre. Le monde était vide et il avait l'impression d'être mort ce soir d'octobre, là, le bien et le mal n'avaient aucun sens. Une seule mort le hantait, les autres, il n'y songeait même pas. De toute manière, il n'avait pas rallié Voldemort pour rien, bien au contraire. Il s'était élevé contre son moldu de père, et contre tous les autres. Tous les autres sauf Lily. C'était bien plus simple d'accepter une exception que de changer de système après tout. Aucun moldu n'était innocent à ses yeux. Ce qu'il avait pu être sot... Mais les sots, au moins, ne ressentent pas la culpabilité.

Severus soupira. Maintenant, il portait sur ses épaules le poids de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis et le poids de ceux qu'il n'avait pu empêcher. Il regrettait sans doute son ancienne cruauté, celle qui rendait sa vie si simple. Jusqu'au jour où tout avait basculé...

Lily était morte, le monde était vide, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il se levait chaque matin. Et puis, il avait vécu à Poudlard, entouré de personnes d'une mièvrerie sans nom, étouffé de bons sentiments qui semblaient venir de partout. Etonnamment, c'est celle qui au départ était la plus hostile qui l'avait définitivement poussé du bon côté.

Les piques de Minerva, ses inquiétudes sincères, sa gentillesse cachée sous les sarcasmes. Elle avait été bien plus efficace pour le convertir que les pitreries d'Albus. Elle lui avait fait quitter l'ombre. Il n'était pas entré dans la lumière, loin de là, mais son âme n'était désormais plus aussi noire que par le passé. C'était étrange de se dire qu'une femme bien plus vieille que lui avait réussi par son amitié pleine de piquant là où tout l'amour de Lily avait échoué.

Il se rappelait, sa méfiance du début, du moment où il n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire. Il avait perdu Lily, la méchanceté d'une vieille chouette ne pouvait pas l'atteindre... Et puis, elle avait créé un climat de compétition salvateur. Il s'était accroché à cela, sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour le Quidditch, mais si c'était pour agacer Minerva, alors il pouvait se pencher sur la question. Il détestait les adolescents turbulents qui lui servaient d'élèves, mais si c'était pour dépasser Gryffondor, il voulait bien les aider un peu.

Severus eut un sourire las, le seul sourire qui lui restait, et qu'il n'offrait jamais à personne, le réservant aux souvenirs et à la solitude. Il était devenu un professeur attentionné, même s'il n'avait jamais été juste, il en avait conscience et ne le regrettait même pas. Il l'était devenu grâce à Minerva.

Minerva qui vérifiait qu'il rentrait en un seul morceau après les réunions avec Voldemort. Minerva qui avait toujours un mot pour lui, même quand tout le monde doutait de sa sincérité. Il n'avait pas été ami avec Lily, il l'avait aimée d'une passion dévorante dès le premier jour. Minerva était l'amie qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et elle avait fait sa place à coup de piques sur son équipe de Quidditch. Minerva, sa sécheresse et son grand cœur.

Minerva qui le méprisait plus que jamais depuis la mort d'Albus. La déception qu'il avait lue dans son regard, la douleur même, l'avaient plus fait souffrir qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre.

Il aurait bien aimé dire qu'il n'avait pas d'amis et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il aurait bien aimé dire que le mépris des autres ne le touchait pas. Il aurait bien aimé dire qu'il n'avait aucun regret.

Il le disait, d'ailleurs.

Mais il ne le pensait pas.

Il allait mourir cette nuit, il le savait. Il tenterait de guider Potter pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour son ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir et ne regrettait pas grand-chose depuis la mort de Lily. Sa vie avait été triste et longue, et la dernière année avait couronné en beauté le chemin de croix qu'avait été son existence. Il n'y avait rien à pleurer.

Si ce n'était la douleur dans le regard de Minerva.

Il avait vécu seul, il partirait seul, qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'il pouvait s'être comporté comme un salaud tout sa vie, puis mourir entouré d'amis éplorés ? Il les avait tous déçus, et il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de se racheter.

Et si Minerva n'avait pas apporté de la lumière dans sa vie devenue si sombre depuis l'abandon de Lily, il ne s'en serait même jamais rendu compte, et cela ne l'aurait pas fait tant souffrir.

Maudite lumière, maudits Gryffondor...

En soupirant, Severus répondit à l'appel de son maître.


End file.
